1. Field of the Invention
This invention is to provide a paintball gun anti-blocking device to proceed the actuation of such paintball gun, wherein an infra-red receiver and infra-red emitter inside a gun tube and also above and below a trigger have to be on the status of “ON” and messages thereof sent to a substrate of a gun body so that the bolt sleeved in the gun tube is enabled to proceed with the motion of shooting the paintball.
2. Description of Related Art
The manufacturers develop to manufacture paintball gun, assemblies in order to achieve shooting of a paintball safely. Specifically, a detection and touching switch is usually assembled on a trigger of the gun or inside a gun tube. One current form of assembly of said detection and touching switch is using a micro-actuating switch assembled on the predetermined position or orientation of the trigger of the gun. The micro-actuating switch is touched while the trigger is pressed so as to transfer the message onto a substrate of the gun body so as to make a bolt inside the gun tube shoot the paintball which falls into the normal shooting position. However, the restore force of such micro-actuating switch is by a spring which tended to be elastic tired after being used one period of time. Another current form of assembly is a sensor inside the gun tube near the bottom such that when the paintball falls into the normal position of shooting, the messages could be transferred onto the substrate of the gun body and in cooperation with the trigger to shoot the paintball normally.